It's Always Normal
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: It all started one day with a little town in the middle of no-where...
1. They're All Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or anything to do with it. I do, however, own this plot. MY PLOT! I wish I owned Matt Smith...But in my mind, I do. He's mine. *growls at all other fangirls* :) Y'all can have Rory. ;D

**Story Title:** It's Always Normal  
**Chapter Title**: They're All Missing  
**Pairings Throughout Story:** Amy/Doctor, Amy/Rory

**A/N:  
****May contain M rated scenes later, but I'm just rating it T for now :)  
Story takes place after Amy and Rory got married. ;D Enjoy-a...lonzo. Yeah I suck. :P xD **

**(:**

**

* * *

**

The Doctor sat in the library in the TARDIS. The pool that sat in the center reflected the light from the fireplace and shone on the ceiling. There were so many bookshelves; too many to count, yet the Doctor knew how many there were. Basically, he knew everything; there was nothing he _didn't_ know. Well, only _one_ thing he didn't know. He never knew what Amy Pond wanted. She was a complicated girl. Just a week ago she wanted to take Rory to the moon, but changed her mind and said they should go to Paris. The Doctor just had no idea what was up with her.

Yeah, Amy had just gotten married to Rory, but she was a little too - what was the word? - excited. At least 'excited' was what the Doctor thought she was. She was hopping around delightedly with Rory, showing him everything in the TARDIS. The Doctor wondered if Rory got bored. There's not much to see in a box that's bigger on the inside. Well, except for the spa in the middle of the ship, the gym near the bottom, the library, and the big kitchen. Other than those interesting places, there wasn't anything else really.

Getting up from his chair, the Doctor placed the book he was reading – The Time Machine, by H. G. Wells – back onto the shelf and made his way out. He made his way through a small corridor and into the Console room. He looked around to find that Amy nor Rory was anywhere to be seen. _Maybe they've gone to bed, _The Doctor thought, looking around then down at his watch. _12 A.M... Maybe they _are _asleep._

The Doctor sat in a seat, resting his feet on the console. He was bored out of his mind. Today was the first day in a week that Amy didn't want him to do _anything_. He didn't realize how much he did for her until now. All of the traveling recently was for her and Rory. The exploration of beautiful planets and the ancient times on Earth.

Standing up and rubbing his neck, the Doctor walked around the Console room for a minute or two, then made his way down a corridor, looking for Amy or Rory. He was bored, had two companions, and no one to talk to at that moment. He searched many rooms for Amy, but couldn't find her. He supposed wherever Amy was, Rory was bound to be, too.

"What're you looking for, exactly?" said a voice behind him. That accent wasn't mistakable. "Not Rory, I hope. He's sleeping and if you wake him up, he gets grumpy. It took me ages to get him tired! Almost the whole exploration of the TARDIS."

The Doctor turned around, grinning. "Oh, Amy," he said, shaking his head. "You can't just make him tired and send him off to bed."

"How else would I get to spend some time with you?" Her red hair fell in her face. She must've been running. "It's not like the old times anymore, Doctor. You know that. We have another tag-along."

"Rory isn't a 'tag-along'," the Doctor said, a serious look in his eyes. "He's your husband now, Amy."

"I know," Amy said, "but I just want to spend a day with you. Like we did before Rory came with us. Don't get me wrong," she added, raising her eyebrows. "I do love Rory – so much – but sometimes he's a little too clingy."

"Of course he's clingy," the Doctor looked at Amy. She had the most innocent smile. "He loves you."

"Enough talk about love," Amy said, back to her giddy little self. "I've been hearing it all day. Now, Doctor, I want to go somewhere really awesome. Somewhere you've been before, but haven't taken me yet."

Amy had a point. The only places she had gone were places that weren't very interesting. Well, with this exception of Space Florida. That was only one of the places without aliens that wanted to delete, or exterminate you. The Doctor looked at Amy's face, which had that look that clearly said '_Please? I'll be good. And you can keep an eye on me at all times. Pleaseeee?'_ That was the one look that was the Doctor's weakness. Amy could usually make him do anything as long as she used that look.

"Oh, all right," the Doctor mumbled. Amy grinned brightly and hugged him. The Doctor nodded, then held his finger up to stop her from saying anything. "But!" he added, looking right into her eyes. "What about Rory? We can't just _leave_ him in the TARDIS all alone!"

"Oh," Amy said, thinking. She bit her lip, then a thought came to her. Grabbing a pen that was sitting near the console, and a piece of paper. "I'll just write him a note and leave it in here for him."

"Okay.." the Doctor hesitated, then shrugged. "Oh, all right. Go ahead. I'll get the co-ordinates, you write the note, and then we'll go."

Amy nodded, then started to write.

_Rory,_

_gone out for a bit – will be back within 4-5 hours._

_If the Doctor and I aren't back after dark, you can come looking for us._

_But just be careful, stay near the TARDIS._

_Back soon._

_Love you so much._

_Amy._

"How does that look?" Amy showed the Doctor the note. The Doctor nodded. "Looks good. Put it on the console and hang on, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Amy held onto to the note and the console at the same time as the Doctor pulled a lever and pressed a button. The TARDIS took off, tumbling around slightly, but mostly rocking from side to side, then it came to a halt. Amy sat the note on the console then turned to face the Doctor, a grin on her face. "Where are we?" she asked excitedly, running to the door.

"Some place you'll love," the Doctor said, motioning his hand towards the door. "Have a look."

Amy took a deep breath and opened the door. Sunlight shone brightly on the TARDIS, which was sitting on a curb near a shop. The road that ran parallel to the shops was plain ground that looked as though it had been worn out by carriages pulled by horse. Looking around, Amy saw a small forest across the dirt road. She looked to her left and saw some more little shops. To her right there was a small pond with flowers all around it.

"This is beautiful, Doctor," she said, mouth agape. She turned to face the Doctor, who was looking around as well. But he didn't have a very excited look on his face. "What's wrong?" Amy asked, walking up to him.

"Shh," the Doctor said, frowning. "Yes, I know, it's beautiful, but doesn't anything seem... different to you?"

Amy looked around yet again. Everything looked normal – all except for one small thing. One small thing that you wouldn't notice unless you _really_ wanted to notice it. "There's nobody around..." Amy mumbled, more to herself than to the Doctor.

"Exactly," the Doctor said. "Last time I was here this little town was filled with people. Traders, buyers, sellers, everything that you could think of."

"So the question is," Amy said, squinting slightly as she looked down the dirt road. "Where is everyone?"

"And that's what we're going to find out," the Doctor said, pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and examining the ground. "No footprints in this area except for ours."

"So does this mean-" Amy started to say, but the Doctor grinned, knowing what she was going to say. "Yes, Pond. We have to find out what happened to them. Looks like another adventure, sorry. We can take a vacation next week."

"Adventure when you least expect it," Amy smirked. "Fine by me."

"Right, lets go then." The Doctor and Amy walked down the street, him bleeping his sonic at everything, her just looking in odd places for clues. They had a feeling it'd be a long day.

* * *

**Got a great idea for chapter two! Please leave a review on this story! Which aliens should I put in this story? Should I put some that have been in Doctor Who, or a whole new kind of alien? :) Let me know.**


	2. Searching

**Chapter Title:** Searching

* * *

The Doctor walked down the dirt road, Amy right behind him. There was little to no wind in this town. There was no sound of birds, crickets, not even the sound of water flowing from anywhere. It was a completely silent town. The Doctor mumbled something about finding out what was going on, but Amy wasn't listening. She looked at the little shops as she walked along behind him. Clothing stores, a bakery, a few small houses and a church at the end of the street. Other than that, Amy didn't see anything else that interested her. Though the forest across the street seemed to get her attention every now and then.

Amy looked at her feet, then over to the forest. She caught a glimpse of something; something running, but it was gone too quickly for her to tell if it was just her imagination. Shaking her head, Amy caught up with the Doctor, seeing as she was behind quite a ways. She watched as he bleeped his sonic screwdriver at everything. Again Amy swore she saw something while looking down, but when she looked up again, there was nothing.

"Amy," the Doctor said, "can you go check out the shops and houses? I'm going to go down here." he added, pointing down a thin road leading off the main one.

"Sure," Amy said. She ran off towards one of the houses.

The house had a neon green roof, which was slightly odd, considering the scenery it was inhabiting. The front door was made of steel, the handle of brass, and the windows of thick glass. Amy wondered if this was protection. But protection from what? She opened the door and walked in, glancing around at the main room. There was furniture covered with white sheets, worn out walls from where pictures used to hang, and a small old-fashioned radio sitting on the floor. Amy went to pick it up, but before she could reach her hand down, the wooden floor cracked and broke, making her fall down into the dark basement. She looked around; no stairs were to be seen. "Doctor?" she shouted, but there was no reply...

The Doctor stopped bleeping his sonic screwdriver when he came across a small tree stump, which opened up. There was a computer panel inside. Purple and green buttons flashed, while a series of numbers passed along the small screen the Doctor was looking at. It was a technology he hadn't seen before, so he wondered what was _really_ going on.

He made his way back to the main road, looking around at all times. "Amy?" he said, getting back onto the main road. Amy was nowhere to be found. "Pond?" he shouted, running into the odd house Amy had gone into. "Amy where are you?"

"Doctor?" Amy said, looking up at the hole in the floor that she'd fallen into just minutes previously. "Down here. I need help getting out!"

The Doctor's head appeared over the wooden space; he was grinning like an idiot. "Oh this is just too funny, Pond." He said, laughing more than he'd ever had. "Leave it to you to fall through a floor."

"Shut up." Amy said, raising her hands up to him. "Help me out of here so I can kick you."

The Doctor reached down and pulled her up, all the while still laughing. Amy glared at him, then stepped on his foot on purpose, while walking to get the small radio. She picked it up, turned it on, and dropped it all at once. A loud, piercing tone was coming from the transmitter in the radio. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at it and it stopped.

"Okay, not what I was expecting," Amy said, raising her eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips lightly. "I was expecting techno or R&B, not Miley Cyrus music."

"Miley's not that ba-" The Doctor started, but Amy clasped her hand onto his mouth and said "Shut up. Just... shut up. Miley sounds like an ear-splitting claw on a chalkboard... so shut up..." The Doctor nodded, smiling, then pulled her hand off of his mouth and looked around the room.

"Looks like it's been abandoned for quite a while, don't you think?" Amy asked while she ran her hand along one of the shelves, which was coated with dust.

"Seems that way.." the Doctor mumbled slightly, looking at the ceiling. "But why would someone just... leave? Abandon their home?"

"That's what we're here to find out, right?" tripping over a stool, Amy groaned and held her foot. "It's what the TARDIS brought us here for."

"True." the Doctor said, looking at the ceiling again. After a moment's silence, he said "What do you think Rory's doing?"

"Probably still sleeping." Amy mumbled while she looked out one of the windows. She saw the TARDIS... but something wasn't right. Did she leave the door open? No... so why _was_ it open? Something walked out of the TARDIS slowly, looking around. A shiver ran down Amy's spine, making her freeze on the spot and not able to talk. It wasn't human, that was for sure... but the thing that shocked Amy was that the thing that had walked out of the TARDIS was carrying something over it's shoulder. Someone.

"DOCTOR!" Amy yelled, regaining access to her voice and movement. "SOMETHING'S GOT RORY!"

The Doctor ran out the door and she followed. The creature saw them and made to run towards the forest, but before it even got near the edge, it disappeared – teleported. Amy froze on the spot again, her eyes wide, tears forming. "Rory.." she whispered, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. The Doctor looked at Amy, a worried look on his face. He had to comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be okay. But was it?

"Amy..." the Doctor said quietly, kneeling beside her and putting his arm around her back. "We'll find him. I promise."

"How do you know that?" Amy said through slight gasps. She was full-on crying now. "We don't know where that thing took him!"

"Amy, look at me," turning her to face him, the Doctor looked into her eyes. "Can you trust me?" He asked slowly, watching a tear trickle down her cheek. "Please?"

Sucking in a big gulp of air, Amy nodded quickly, wiping the tear from her face. "Okay.." she said with a sigh. "But what if we can't find him?"

"Amy-"

"No. I'm serious." Amy said sternly, nodding. "Is there a chance that we won't find him at all? Please be honest.."

"There's a small chance." the Doctor said while looking down. "But that chance is so rare! Amy, I will find him!"

Amy stood up, drying the last of her tears, and held her hand down to the Doctor. "Then let's go find him." The Doctor grabbed her hand and got up, making his way to the TARDIS with her. On the ground near the door the note that Amy had written was there. Rory had read it and Amy knew that he was coming to find them.

Something in the pit of Amy's stomach told her something bad was going to happen. Whether it be to Rory, herself, or the Doctor, she didn't know – but it was going to happen. Soon. She clambered into the TARDIS with the Doctor, who was checking the scans that the TARDIS had made two minutes previously. Amy waited, then jumped slightly as the Doctor shouted "Got it!" and ran out the doors. Amy followed, hoping that he'd found out where Rory had been taken.

* * *

Please leave a review :)))))


	3. Sadness

**Chapter title**: Sadness

* * *

The Doctor examined the place where the creature had vanished with Rory. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Well, other than the very small energy signals that the Doctor was picking up. Kneeling down, he examined the ground closely, running his hand over the sandy dirt of the dry road.

Amy walked up beside him, drying one last tear that had fallen from her saddened eyes. "Did you find anything?" she asked, putting her hand on the Doctor's shoulder and sniffling slightly. "Something, yes," he replied, standing up. "Take my hand."

"Why?" Amy asked curiously. The Doctor gave a very impatient Do-You-Want-To-Save-Rory-Or-Not look. Amy frowned at him slightly, then took hold of his hand. The Doctor stepped forward, pulling her along with him and they vanished into thin air.

"Ow!" Amy gasped, biting down on her lip and hopping on one foot. "Watch where you're stepping!"

The Doctor shook his head and looked around. Trees surrounded them, only letting bits of sunlight from way above in. "Sorry," he mumbled, putting his hand on one of the rather large trees and catching his balance as he almost tripped over a tree root. Amy looked around as well, mumbling something about it being too dark, but that was until she realized where they were. "Why are we in the forest?" she asked, more to herself than to the Doctor. "And how did we get in here?"

"Teleportation," the Doctor muttered, walking forward into a small clearing. Amy made a confused look, then followed him, almost tripping herself. Once they had gotten into the clearing, they saw something they didn't expect at all: An odd-looking spaceship. "Oh great, more spacey stuff." Amy groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Shush," the Doctor walked forward some more, towards the ship. Before he could get ten feet closer, he heard a twig crack under what sounded like a boot. He grabbed Amy and pulled her back, pinning her to a tree.

"Doctor wha-" but the Doctor put his hand over her mouth to make her go silent. "Shhhh.." he said quietly, peering out at the ship. Two men – well they looked like men in a way – stood in front of what looked to be the entrance of the ship. They had gray skin and long, white hair. Masks with no eye-holes were in place of their faces and they held odd-looking weapons at their sides. The Doctor slowly moved his hand, allowing Amy to breath through her mouth now.

"What are they?" Amy's question came out as a faint whisper in the dark. "Do you see Rory?"

"No," the Doctor muttered, "but I have a feeling he's inside of that ship.."

"How do we get in?" Forgetting to whisper, Amy clasped her hand over her mouth, hoping the gray men didn't hear her. The Doctor's eyes darted from side to side, then looked at the ship again. One of the grey men were gone. Amy looked, too, and gasped slightly as she felt something brush up against her hair. The Doctor went rigid slightly, then turned around very slowly. "Um.. like this, I'm guessing." The Doctor responded to Amy's question. One of the men was standing in front of the Doctor, holding the weapon in his face.

"Don't shoot," the Doctor said, putting his hands up. "I have no weapons, nor does she," he added, nodding towards Amy. The man didn't seem to care, he jabbed the Doctor and Amy with the weapon, making them move towards the ship.

"Doctor, I don't want to die," Amy said very seriously, clenching her teeth. "Really."

"Amy, look who you're being taken prisoner with," the Doctor said, grinning like it was some amazing thing. "Me. You're not going to die."

They reached the ship, but they didn't go inside; the man-creature brought them up to a twenty foot pole in the ground and tied both of their hands to it so they couldn't move. A third creature showed up, but it was very unlike the others; he looked way more human. He had the white hair, but it was short and spiky. He also had small slits, like nostrils, on either side of his nose. To the Doctor, he looked very interesting. He'd never seen an alien such as this.

"Guards, bring the other," He said in a very deep voice, turning to the other gray creatures. They both went into the ship. The more human-like creature turned to the Doctor, who was looking around for a way to escape, and laughed. "Human, you cannot escape me."

The Doctor ignored everything else except the creature in front of him. "What are you?" was all the Doctor said.

"I was once of the species called Wraith. Thousands of years ago my race was once human, but we evolved into what we are now." The creature said, squinting like he was angry at something. "But I was captured by humans and experimented on. They made me human, but I needed a certain type of drug to keep me that way. Obviously, I stopped taking it, but I didn't return to myself. I got shunned by the other Wraith, so I started my own army of Wraith. That is what I am."

"Wow," the Doctor said, raising his eyebrows. "And, um, what exactly is your name? If you have one, that is."

"My captors called me Michael, but it's stuck ever since," Michael said, cringing slightly. "What is this to you, anyway? I should be the one asking questions and you should be the one answering. Who are _you_?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, expecting Michael to cringe or hiss oddly at him, but nothing happened. Michael just stared. "I'm a Time Lord."

"Time Lord?" frowning, Michael wondered if such a person was possible. "Hmm. What about your pretty little friend here?" he added, pointing at Amy, who was just listening. "Time Lord, also?"

"She's human," the Doctor said, "but I speak for her. She is to tell you nothing. If you have questions for her, you ask _me_."

"I see." Michael paced back to the entrance of the ship. "Well, I've found another human very recently, you may know him."

The two guards exited the ship, dragging an unconscious Rory out. "Rory!" Amy shouted, which made Michael look back and smile. His teeth were gray and pointy. "You know this human?" he asked, looking at Amy. Amy struggled to get free from the bindings that were holding her to the post. "Let him go!"

"Be silent, girl," Michael said, looking down and holding up his right hand. Amy's mouth fell open in horror. There was an odd shape on his palm; it was like a second mouth. Walking over to Rory's unconscious body, Michael hissed slightly, kneeling down and putting his hand over Rory's chest.

"Stop!" The Doctor shouted, trying to get free from the bindings, also. "Whatever you're about to do, just stop!"

"I must feed." Michael said, raising his eyebrows. "I won't kill him completely." And with those last words, Michael put his hand on Rory's chest. Becoming conscious again, Rory screamed, grabbing Michael's hand and trying to move it, but he was becoming weak. As Amy and the Doctor watched in horror, Rory's life was moving by faster than ever. He was becoming aged and his hair turned gray. Michael stopped, removing his hand and looking at the Doctor. "He is close to death."

"You feed off of human life?" the Doctor yelled incredulously. "That's insane!"

"It is what my species do." Michael walked over to the Doctor. "The people of the small town just outside of this forest were just enough to feed my army."

The Doctor looked at Michael, then suddenly realized why he and Amy were being kept prisoner. "You can't have Amy! I'm going to protect her with my life, so you'd better just back off. You don't know what I could do to you."

"Sadly," Michael said, "I have no intentions to kill either of you."

He released their bindings, but Amy was in no mood to stand still. She ran up to Michael and went to punch him in the gut, but he calmly grabbed her swinging arm and held it in place. The Doctor took Amy's arm quickly and pulled it away from Michael.

"Go," Michael said, smirking. "Before I change my mind."

"We're going," the Doctor muttered, pulling Amy in the opposite direction of the ship, but she wouldn't go. "Amy, come on!" the Doctor said weakly, his throat clenching up on him. "Don't."

"Doctor! I am _not_ leaving Rory!" Amy said strongly, yanking her arm away from him and running back. Michael watched with great interest.

"She must have loved this one," he said, pointing to Rory. "I see great compassion and sadness in her face. Although, she'd better leave now, or she's next."

The Doctor ran and grabbed Amy around the waist, pulling her backwards, away from Rory and the ship. "We can't get out without the teleport."

"That can be done once you get far enough away." Michael nodded. The Doctor pulled Amy back, but her straining against him was making it hard to get away from Michael. Eventually he'd gotten far enough away, then vanished.

Amy fell onto the dirt road, clutching at the Doctor's arm. She was crying yet again. There was a knot in the Doctor's stomach. A knot filled with regret for not saving Rory, filled with sorrow and sympathy for Amy. He helped her up, taking her back to the TARDIS.

Once they got back inside, the Doctor sat Amy on one of the chairs near the console, then sat down next to her, staring at his feet. Sobs and great inhales of oxygen came from Amy for at least fifteen minutes, then it turned into slow soft breathing, with an occasional outburst of tears. Eventually she stopped and looked over at the Doctor with threatening eyes. "You could've saved him!"

"I could have," the Doctor admitted, looking at Amy sternly. "But Michael was right. He was really close to dying. It would have been a matter of days. I'm really sorry, Amy, but we can't ever go back. The Wraith are a really bad species of humans. You saw what they did to Rory. I do _not_ want that happening to you."

"I'm never going to see him again," Amy said to herself, seeming to only now realize that Rory was gone for good. Forever. "That was it..."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said again, putting his hand on her shoulder. "He will always be remembered. You know that. He's always in your heart."

"Yeah." Amy nodded, wiping the last tears from her face. "I guess so. Maybe I'll just have to move on now. There's nothing else I can do."

"That's a good idea," the Doctor wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her into a side-ways hug. "Moving on is the best idea. This can't keep you sad forever and ever. I couldn't ever stand to see you in that much pain."

"I know, you're right," Amy said, trying to smile. "I'm moving on, even though I miss him terribly."

She stood up, walking to the console. "Let's get out of here." she said, pointing at the Doctor. "You have to take me to get ice cream now, because ice cream goes really well with crying."

"That's true," the Doctor said, "but it also makes you smile, which makes me smile. So let's go."

The Doctor pressed a green button, then pulled a lever. The TARDIS took off into time and space, making the awesome sound that it did. The ice cream shop in the 40th century awaited Amy's arrival.

* * *

Reviews, now!

:)  
Some of you are probably like "OMG WRAITH" if you've watched Stargate Atlantis before (: Hehehehehe. I had no other ideas for the aliens! XD


	4. Surprise!

**So sorry for the very late update! :(**

**Some of you didn't like how Amy just got over Rory that quickly, so I added in a little mix to this.**

**Please enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

It was a hot sunny evening in 40th Century London. The sun shone down on the black streets, making the ground hot. Cars flew, (yes, flew), through the sky, making shadows on the smooth pavement below. Along a street corner there was an ice cream shop. It was brightly lit up, like most of the other shops surrounding it. People walked past, ignoring the holographic man that constantly said "Ice cream! Get your nice cold ice cream!" Some of the kids found this holographic man annoying.

Across the street from the ice cream shop there was a huge water fountain surrounded by at least a dozen benches. The fountain cycled the crystal clear water, which shone in the sunlight. Several small birds sat on the edge of the fountain, cleaning themselves and eating seeds that were left by the passersby.

On a street corner not far from the ice cream shop, the TARDIS appeared. The doors opened and Amy took a step out, breathing the fresh air. The wind blew slightly and her red hair flew in her face. She looked rather tired; minutes ago she had been crying because she had just seen her husband get murdered by an alien species called the Wraith. All in all, it wasn't a good day for her. She had told the Doctor that she had gotten over Rory's death, but really she wasn't over it at all. She had lied so that the Doctor wouldn't keep bothering her about it.

Moments after Amy walked out of the TARDIS, the Doctor followed, closing the door as he stepped out into the sunlight. He looked at Amy's _face_, wondering what she was thinking, then cleared his throat. Amy looked at him; he had put on a smile and was pointing at the ice cream shop.

"Shall we?" He said, holding his hand out to Amy. Amy nodded and grabbed his hand, walking with him to the ice cream shop. As they reached the window, the holographic man appeared and asked them if they'd like some ice cream, but before Amy could answer, the holographic man went on and on about chocolate.

"What the hell..?" Amy stared at the holo-man in complete annoyance. "Shh.. um.. turn off. No! I don't want ice cream! Wait, yes I do. Just shut up!" But the holo-man just kept on talking.

"Yelling at a hologram isn't going to do any good," the Doctor said, getting his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the holo-man. He pressed the small button, the sonic made the weird noise that it always did, and the hologram disappeared. "All better."

Inside of the ice cream shop there were some children sitting at a booth, eating what looked like strawberry ice cream bars. Amy walked to the counter and looked at a menu, but she didn't see what she expected to see on the menu. There were all different kinds of ice cream that she had never heard of. At first she wondered what 'Chicken de Chocolate' was, but then she noticed something that sounded even worse: 'Beef-o-cake-n-strawberry-pork sundae'. Amy was sure her face had turned into a really disgusted look, because the Doctor was laughing at her reaction.

"This stuff sounds awful," Amy muttered to the Doctor, yanking on his jacket. "Can't we just go back to 2010 and go to a _real_ ice cream shop?"

"Oh, come on!" the Doctor grinned brightly, picking up a menu. "Some of this stuff doesn't look bad. Plus I'm sure they have all of the original flavors."

A tan woman with very short dark hair and an apron on walked up behind the counter. She was holding a pen and paper. "What can I get for you two?" she asked. Her accent had an Irish sound to it, but it also sounded Scottish. Amy looked around at the little kids, who seemed to be enjoying what they were eating. "What are they having?" she asked the woman as she pointed at the kids.

"Strawberry ice cream bars. It's one of the favorites among the kids." the woman said, raising her eyebrows. "To be honest, I don't like them at all. My grandparents said they went off strawberry ice cream when they were kids."

Amy looked at the menu again, then sighed. "I'll have one."

"Really?" the woman said, laughing and shaking her head. "Why don't you try some Chocolate Turkey Bars?"

By now Amy could feel her stomach churning at the thought of all of the gross food. "No. Just the strawberry ice cream bar, thanks."

The woman opened a freezer, got one out, and handed it to Amy. She took the wrappings off and then bit the strawberry part, hoping against hope that it wasn't something gross. It was opposite that; it was the most delicious thing Amy had ever tasted. Her taste buds were going wild – there was so much flavor!

"For you, sir?" the woman said, looking the Doctor up and down. "I'll let it be free for you two. You look new around here, so I want to make a good impression."

"Oh," the Doctor said, nodding to her, but watching Amy devour the strawberry ice cream bar. "Nothing for me. Thanks, though! It's quite generous."

"Not a fan of ice cream?" the woman asked, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "Because if you aren't a fan of ice cream, then I'd think you were crazy."

"I love ice cream," the Doctor retorted, grinning. "It's just I haven't really eaten any since I had that incident with the traffic cone and that walking-talking fish..." he added, mumbling to himself now. The woman looked at him like he was a nutter, but smiled all the same.

Amy and the Doctor left the shop and walked towards the big fountain. The sun was starting to go down and clouds started to appear here and there in the sky. The flying cars were starting to slow down and lower to the ground. One car landed near the fountain on the street and a man got out. The Doctor walked over to the man as Amy sat down on one of the benches, finishing her ice cream.

"Hello," the Doctor said to the man that had gotten out of the car. "Sorry to bother you, but I just got here and I've never seen such cars."

The man grinned and pointed at his car. "Just got this baby. It's one of the newer solar powered vehicles. The only bad thing about these cars are that they stop running after the sun goes down. But at least we have bikes and stuff for when we don't have the cars."

"Fascinating!" the Doctor exclaimed, examining the car. Once he was finished, he looked over at Amy, who was finished with her ice cream now and was sitting silently, touching the water in the fountain. "Well, again – sorry to bother you. Have a good evening!"

The Doctor walked away cheerily, then sat next to Amy, who was still touching the water. She looked so pretty in the evening sun. Her red hair rested against her face, making her look even more amazing. The only thing that seemed off about her was the tear that trickled down her face. With a small touch to her cheek, the Doctor dried it and turned her face towards him.

"Amy.." he said quietly, looking deep into her sad eyes. "He's gone."

Amy's lower lip trembled slightly, then she put her face in her hands, crying silently. The Doctor put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, wanting her to feel safe. She moved her hands down to her lap and looked at the Doctor. "I know," she mumbled, sniffling and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I just feel really alone now. Nothing else really helps. Plus, I'm getting all of these mixed emotions and stuff." Amy sighed deeply and stared at the Doctor. "I don't know what to do."

The Doctor's face had a slightly pained look, like it hurt him to hear how Amy felt. She had lied about being 'fine' and 'over it', and it really bothered him. He nodded and stood up, taking her hand in his. "Let's go back to the TARDIS and we can talk about it there," he said, helping Amy up.

The TARDIS doors opened and Amy walked in, followed by the Doctor. Amy didn't really want to talk about how she felt. She had a small feeling of being alone forever, but as she looked at the Doctor, who was now fiddling with some things on the console, she realized that she wasn't alone. She had him. Her Doctor. She looked down at the floor, walking towards a small corridor that lead off of the console room. "I'm going to go lie down for a while," she mumbled to the Doctor, walking off.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Amy sat on her bed in the dark silence. She wondered if this was what it was like to be dead; the darkness consuming your body, the sound of nothing surrounding you. Like being trapped in a sound-proof box, sealed off from everything. _Being dead is probably peaceful,_ Amy thought to herself, hoping that it _was_ peaceful. By now Amy's eyes were getting used to the darkness and she could see the outlines of things in her small room that the Doctor had given her. The light from outside in the corridor was shining under the door, which made the darkness seem not so dark at all.

There was a knock at the door, which startled Amy quite a lot. She felt the small dresser that sat next to her bed and grabbed onto it, pulling herself up. "Just a minute," she said, almost tripping over something on the floor as she walked to the door in the dark. She reached the door and grabbed the handle, turning it and opening the door. The Doctor was standing there with that look about him that basically said _'I've got an amazing idea and you'll agree once you see what I have to show you.'_

"Is something wrong? Amy said, knowing perfectly well that there was _nothing_ wrong at all.

The Doctor held out his hand to Amy, a small smile on his lips. "I want to show you something." he said, taking her hand in his and walking out into the corridor and into the console room. He let go of her hand and pressed a few buttons on the console, which made the TARDIS start to tumble around slightly. The tumbling stopped almost as soon as it had started and the Doctor held his hand out to Amy again.

"What are you showing me?" Amy asked, a little confused, a little interested. She took his hand in hers, but he didn't answer. He took her to the doors and opened them. It was raining slightly, but the clouds outside were slowly falling apart and Amy could see the sun shining through them slightly.

"The year 2007," the Doctor said, smiling. He pointed to a small yard, which Amy recognized at once. "Watch.."

As Amy stared into the small yard, she saw a very familiar eighteen year old boy standing near a tree. He looked as though he was waiting for someone. Just then Amy remembered what day this was. She saw the eighteen year old version of herself walking up the sidewalk and into the yard.

"You were looking for me?" the younger version of Amy said, walking up to the boy and smiling. "It sounded like you were dying to say something."

"Yes, um," the boy muttered, smiling at her. "I wanted to ask you.. um.."

"Come on, Rory," other Amy said, poking the younger version of Rory in the shoulder. "Why are you being so nervous?"

"Will you, um," other Rory said, looking down and fumbling on his words. Finally he blurted out what he wanted to say. "Will you be my girlfriend, Amy? Because I _really_ like you.."

Amy watched her teenage self go into a fit of giggles then hug Rory. "I thought you'd _never _ask!" and then she kissed Rory.

Amy turned to the Doctor, smiling. "This is what you wanted to show me?" she asked, looking back over at her teenage self and Rory hugging. The Doctor smiled and took her hand, walking back into the TARDIS and closing the doors. He went over to the console and pressed a few more buttons, turned a dial, and pulled a lever, making the TARDIS tumble again for the second time.

Once the TARDIS stopped, the Doctor walked to the doors again, opening them and stepping out. Amy followed, smiling. She had a feeling that she knew what he was doing. Snow was everywhere; on rooftops, the roads, everywhere. Amy looked around, but they weren't in the same place as before. This time they were in Amy's backyard. There were tracks from someone's shoes in the snow leading to the door of the house. The door was half open and Amy could hear voices.

"2009," the Doctor said, grinning at Amy. "Look just inside the door."

Even though the sun was blinding her as it bounced off the snow, Amy could see two people standing just inside the door. Just as last time, she remembered this moment in her life. She strained her ears to hear what was going on.

"Rory, you walked all the way here in the cold," Amy heard herself say. She saw Rory fidgeting with something in his pocket. "I can make some tea."

"No, wait," Rory said, taking Amy's hand in his. "There's something I want to ask you."

Amy watched as she saw her other self look rather confused. Amy couldn't help but smile as she knew what was going to happen next. "What is it, Rory?" she heard herself say in a worried sort of voice. Rory was smiling as he got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

"Amy," Rory said, opening the tiny box and looking at her, "will you marry me?"

The other Amy looked completely shocked, but very, very happy. "Yes!" echoed through the backyard, making Amy jump slightly.

The Doctor took Amy's hand and went back into the TARDIS. After she closed the doors, Amy walked over to the Doctor and smiled. "Why?" she asked, poking his arm. "Why'd you show me all that?"

"I wanted to prove something to you," the Doctor said, grinning. "And I know it worked."

"What were you trying to prove?" Amy said, pretending to be suspicious.

"That Rory's not gone," the Doctor said, smiling. He pointed at Amy and said "He's always going to be there."

Amy smiled brightly and nodded. "I know," she said, looking down and sighing happily. "You're right. And I'll never stop loving him and I'll never forget him. Thank you," she added, walking towards him and hugging him tightly. "For showing me."

The Doctor hugged her back, then broke the hug, looking into her eyes. "You okay now?"

"I'm fantastic now," Amy said, walking around the console now. "Thanks."

The Doctor went to push a button on the console which would take them back to 2010, but before he even touched it, the TARDIS started shake like crazy. Amy held onto a rail to keep from falling and the Doctor ran over to her. "What did you touch?" he shouted over the noise of the TARDIS, fiddling with the controls. "I didn't touch anything!" Amy shouted.

Everything that the Doctor tried wasn't working. The TARDIS was controlling itself, taking he and Amy to some unknown place. Eventually it started to run smoother, but the Doctor still couldn't get control of it. But right then the TARDIS jolted and came to a halt, making Amy's hand slip off the rail and fall to the floor. Then everything was still and quiet. Amy sat up and looked at the Doctor, who looked completely confused.

"What just happened?" Amy stood up, rubbing her arm.

The Doctor looked at the controls, which all seemed to be fine, then he looked at the small screen. "Weird..." he mumbled, turning a dial on the screen. "Very weird.."

"What's weird?" Amy said impatiently, walking over to him. The Doctor turned to Amy, a slight frown on his face. "Something took control of the TARDIS, pulled it through the time vortex."

He ran to the doors of the TARDIS, but didn't open them. Amy followed him. "But what took control?"

"I think that's what we're about to find out," he mumbled, putting his hand on the door. He pulled it open, but there was nothing there. A frown appeared on his face again as he stepped out of the TARDIS with Amy.

Footsteps echoed off of the walls that surrounded the TARDIS. Amy turned around and saw a woman with very curly dark blond hair walking towards them. She was carrying a small device in her hands. The Doctor didn't notice her and for some reason he kept staring off in the other direction as Amy watched the woman walk closer. "It worked!" the woman said, grinning and touching the TARDIS. "Fantastic."

The Doctor turned around slowly, sighing greatly, and folded his arms. The woman looked at him and smiled. "Ah, hello sweetie," River Song stood there, holding up the device. "I tried calling. Didn't seem to work. So I brought you to me. Lovely device, isn't it?" she tossed it to the Doctor, who caught it.

River walked to the front of the TARDIS and opened the door. "You probably don't want to stand there for very much longer," she noted, pointing down the small alleyway. "The men I stole that off of are probably already looking for me. We'd best go now before they catch us." A smile appeared on her face and she walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at Amy, who was smirking. "Shut up," the Doctor said, raising his eyebrows at Amy, who looked like she was about to say something. "Don't say it."

He and Amy walked into the TARDIS, shutting the doors and walking to the console where River was standing. "It was a long shot," River said, "finding you. But I did it. And look! You've still got Amy with you. Fantastic. Always love parties of three!"

"River," the Doctor interrupted, "why are you here?"

"Well," River said, shrugging. "I missed you. And now here we are."

Amy smirked at the Doctor, who sighed and put his face in his hands. "Oh come on, Doctor," Amy said, nudging him with her shoulder. "Just enjoy the company."

"Fine," the Doctor said, handing Amy the device that River had given him. "But I'm not going to let _her_ fly the TARDIS..." Amy and River were silent, staring at him. He looked at them both, then glared at both of them. "What? She turns the brakes off! Amy, you know how I love the sound of the brakes."

River couldn't help but laugh now. "You fly her," she said, smirking. "I'm a passenger now. You're the driver, sweetie."

"Right then," Amy said, a funny sort of tone in her voice. "I think we should probably get going before the bad guys find the TARDIS. Don't you think so, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded, flipped a switch, and the TARDIS took off through the time vortex. He couldn't help but think of how unlikely it was for River to turn up right at that moment. Where would they go now? River would probably have many places in mind. The three of them sat in the TARDIS as it flew through time and space, waiting to reach their next destination.

* * *

**Please leave a review! (:**


	5. The Departure

**This might be the last chapter I'll be posting to this :( ON ANYWAY D:  
FF has like.. become idiotic! D: Really! I keep getting blocked off, and the net-time is way off, so it takes ages to load.  
Find me on www . whofic . com  
I have the same name as on here: SnapeLikesMyPatronus  
I'll be taking most of my stories from here and posting them on here, then resume working on this fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

Life in the TARDIS got more lively since River Song had shown up. Amy was enjoying the company quite a lot – having another girl on board was nice. The Doctor, on the other hand, didn't know what to think about River. He barely knew anything about her – actually, he knew nothing about her...

"Venice?" River was walking around the console, naming out places to go. "Haven't been there yet, have you?"

"Actually, yeah," Amy followed River, smiling. "We've been there. Apparently it was Fishy-Vampire Weekend when we went, though."

River laughed and shook her head, flipping a switch on the console. "The Doctor takes you to the best places, but at the complete wrong times. You both end up fighting aliens."

The two girls went on about stuff for quite a while. The Doctor, who was rather bored, sat quietly on his chair – which wasn't that far from the console. _'Honestly, River,' _The Doctor said in his head, frowning slightly. _'Why drag us everywhere? This is my ship, my personal space, and you go jumping in like you own the place.'_

River stopped talking and turned towards the Doctor. "By the way," she said, "you can say it to my face."

"Say what?" Amy asked, turning to face them both. "He didn't say anything."

River laughed and shook her head again. "I know, but he was thinking stuff." she said, a smirk on her face. "Thinking loudly."

Before Amy could say anything to this, though, the Doctor stood up and stared down at River, not breaking eye contact. He had that serious look about him, which was slightly rare. "Who are you?" It was a very serious question, even though it had been asked many times before.

River just smiled at this question, but her eyes said something completely different. Amy looked between her and the Doctor, waiting to see which one would look away first.

"Answer me," The Doctor didn't break eye contact just yet. "Now."

River still didn't answer. She stared at the Doctor for another minute, then finally broke eye contact with him. The Doctor heaved a great sigh and folded his arms, watching River as she went around the console.

Amy really didn't like the silence, so she spoke up. "Answer him," she said, rather shocked at how she had said it. River looked at Amy, a slight worried look on her face, then answered. "You've been hanging around him to much that you're starting to sound like him." She let out a slight laugh, looking towards the Doctor.

"Are you going to pretend I didn't ask you anything?" The Doctor asked impatiently, staring at River again.

"Yes." River simply answered. She flipped a few switches on the console, turned a few knobs, and pulled some levers. She didn't talk much while the TARDIS traveled through the time vortex. Amy and the Doctor talked to each other quietly, wondering where River was going.

The TARDIS stopped abruptly, making Amy grab for the railing to keep from falling. River stood quietly in her spot, looking at the center of the console. She turned to the Doctor and smiled. "Your answer will be clear soon enough."

This puzzled the Doctor. Even Amy was confused. "What do you mean?" Amy asked, looking at River. "Where are we?"

River turned to the Doctor, a small smile on her face now. "I've been here for about a week now, correct?" She asked. The Doctor nodded, then River continued: "Okay, well then I must be going. If you really want to know who I am, you'll be patient enough to wait and find out."

"When will I find out?" The Doctor asked, looking into River's eyes.

"Spoilers," River said, grinning and raising her eyebrows. She turned on the spot and walked towards the door, but before she opened the door, the Doctor said: "Answer what Amy asked. Where exactly are we?"

"Somewhere I need to be at the moment," River said, more to herself than to the Doctor. "I can't keep running from what needs to happen."

Before the Doctor could say anything, River opened the door and walked out. Amy walked to the door, only to see that they were where they had been a week previously. Back in the alleyway. River looked around, then faced Amy. "See you," River smiled, then looked at the Doctor and winked. "Maybe sooner than you might expect."

The Doctor had an odd expression on his face – a thinking face. He walked to the door and stepped out, looking around. "Why here?" He asked, looking at River. "We basically just left from here."

River didn't answer. She just smiled and turned away from him. Two men were walking towards them both. "Hello, boys," River said as they approached her. "Been looking for me?"

The two men looked at each other, then looked back at River. "You've stolen from one of the richest men on Earth. You do know this, right?"

"Of course," River said delightfully, putting her hands behind her back. "And I assume you're here to arrest me for it?"

One of the men smiled and nodded. "Just the cheery old River, I see." He said, getting handcuffs out and putting them around River's wrists. The other man looked over at the Doctor, who had a confused look on his face. "Don't worry, she'll be locked up for good."

"Locked up for what, though?" The Doctor asked, frowning.

"You don't know?" The man asked, a shocked look on his face. "Seriously?"

"Would I be asking if I didn't?" The Doctor said, rolling his eyes, getting rather impatient.

"Sweetie," River said, smiling. "Spoilers. Anyway, take me wherever you're going to take me, guys. I like the challenge of the escape."

The men nodded to the Doctor, then to Amy, who had barely spoken through the whole thing. They walked off with River until they got out of sight. Amy looked just as confused as the Doctor. "What's with that thing River says: Spoilers?" she asked, poking the Doctor's shoulder.

"She apparently doesn't want to spoil the surprise," He said, rolling his eyes. "To be quite honest, I can't deal with that woman. I have no idea who she is, yet."

"Yet?" Amy asked. "What do you mean by 'yet'?"

"I have a feeling we'll know who she is soon enough," The Doctor said, smiling slightly to himself.

"Yeah, but she's going to prison or something, isn't she?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she is," The Doctor said, raising his eyebrows and nodding. "But you know how she is. She can find every possible way out of anything."

"Hmm," Amy sighed slightly, then shrugged. "Oh well, she's gone for now, where are we going next?"

"Wow, you really just go from one thing to the next," The Doctor said, then laughed, walking into the TARDIS with her. "Well, the TARDIS needs a recharge, so we should probably go to Cardiff."

"You recharge the TARDIS in Cardiff?" Amy asked, trying to hold back a laugh. It sounded ridiculous to her.

"There's a rift there, time energy," The Doctor muttered, shutting the door and walking to the console. "The TARDIS feeds off of it." The Doctor stopped for a moment, flipping a switch. "I should go when it's dark..."

"Why?" Amy asked, looking confused as to why he should go at night. "Is it bad to go in the day?"

"No," The Doctor said, sighing slightly. "I risk running into someone whenever I go there."

"Oooh, is it an ex of yours?" Amy said in a teasing kind of tone.

The Doctor looked at Amy, his mouth slightly open, and stared at her for a moment. "No!" He finally said, shaking his head. "Not at all. Nothing like that. No, no, no. It's just someone I don't want to run into."

"Wow, must be pretty bad history with this person then," Amy said, walking around the Doctor.

"Not _bad_ history," He said, turning some dials. The TARDIS started to shake a little bit as it moved through the time vortex. "Like I said, he's just someone I don't want to run into."

"He?" Amy said, grinning and holding onto the edge of the console to keep from falling. "It's a he? Oh, this'll be interesting."

"Like I said, _again_, I'll be going at night," The Doctor said, then pulled a lever, which made the TARDIS stop. "I highly doubt he's going to spend time outside on a night like this. It's freezing."

Amy shook her head and laughed, walking towards the doors. The Doctor followed, then opened the doors, stepping outside with Amy.

"Welcome to Cardiff, Amelia Pond," The Doctor said, grinning and patting Amy on the shoulder.

* * *

Leave a review if you want.

Remember, I won't be updating this story on THIS website.  
I'm on www . whofic . com  
Go into "Authors" go to "S" until you find SnapeLikesMyPatronus.  
Thank you all for reviewing my stories and giving me ideas! Love you all lots! Hope to see you on WhoFic!


	6. New Arrivals

**I'm BACK! With a new chapter to your favorite storrryyyy. (: Haha.  
Fanfiction stopped being gay! *Happy* So now, enjoy ze new chapter.**

* * *

The cold air blew across Amy's face, which made her shiver. The Doctor examined the outside of the TARDIS, then shrugged to himself. He walked over towards Amy, who was still shivering.

"If it's too cold you could go and get some coffee and chips," The Doctor said, smiling. "Get me some, too?"

"Oh all right," Amy said, smiling. She checked her pockets and found some money. "Where will you be?"

"Just over there," The Doctor pointed towards a small park. "It's not far from the shop. Plus, I've got to make sure the rift energy is running through tonight."

Amy gave a small nod, even though she really didn't care about rift energy. She just wanted warmth and food. "But we're _not_ eating outside."

"That's fine," The Doctor said, not really listening now. He slowly headed towards the small park, and Amy rolled her eyes, walking towards the small shop.

The wind blew again, making Amy fold her arms tightly around herself to keep warm. She knew she should have brought a bigger coat...

She finally reached the shop, and when she opened the door a small bell rang from above. It was warm inside and it smelled like really good fried food. Amy walked to the counter and waited for someone to notice she was there. She stood silently as a waitress walked past her and into a back room. Amy looked around the little shop and saw a sign that said **'****Jimmy's Diner****'** in a bright neon green color.

Only a few people were in the diner; a girl and what looked to be her boyfriend, a man sitting with a group of people, and a man sitting alone. Amy sighed, then noticed a woman walking to the counter.

"Hello," The woman said, taking a note-pad out of her apron pocket. "Welcome to Jimmy's Diner, what can I get for you tonight?"

"Two small bags of chips, ketchup, and two cups of hot coffee please," Amy said, digging through her pockets for her money.

"Is that for here or to go?" The woman asked, looking at Amy.

"To go," Amy stated.

"That's seven ninety," The woman said, holding her hand out to Amy.

Amy took the money out of her pocket and handed it to the woman.

"Your order will be ready in five minutes," The woman said, then walked away into the back room.

Amy stood silently, waiting. The young couple left, and the big group of people was starting to get thinner as more people left. Amy looked over at the man who was sitting alone, but looked away when she noticed he was looking at her.

A few minutes later the woman walked back out carrying a medium sized white bag that said 'Jimmy's Diner' on it, and two cups of coffee. Amy took it and thanked the woman, then walked out of the diner. Once she was about a yard away, she heard the bell on the door ring. When she turned around she saw the man that was sitting inside alone. He stopped when Amy looked at him.

"Do you want something?" Amy asked, eying the man.

"You look cold," The man said, smiling. He had a very distinct American accent. "You came into the diner shivering."

"So?" Amy said, frowning. "I'm going some place warm."

"Mind if I walk with you there?" He asked, squinting slightly as a cold breeze rushed by him. "Don't worry, I'm not a creep." He added when he saw the look on Amy's face.

"Oh really?" Amy said, a small laugh escaping her cold lips. "If you're not a creep, then why are you following me?"

"No reason," The man said, a grin on his face.

"Liar," Amy said, raising her eyebrows. "Tell me why."

"Okay fine," The man said, rolling his eyes and laughing. "You arrived here with a man, yeah?"

Amy watched the man, her eyes narrowed, and answered. "Yeah, why?"

"Where is he?" The man asked, smiling. "I think I know him."

Amy remembered what the Doctor had said: 'He's just a guy I don't want to run into.'. She smiled at the man, then rearranged the stuff in her arms. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," He said, grinning. "Who're you?"

"Amy," Amy said quickly, then smiled. "Amy Pond."

"Nice to meet you, Amy Pond," Jack said, smiling. "You still cold?"

"Very," Amy said, nodding. "But I should be going now."

"You going to find the guy you were with?" Jack asked, looking towards the small park area. "I think he's over there."

"Right, yeah," Amy said, walking towards the park. "Thanks."

"Hey, hang on," Jack said, catching up to her. "I need to talk to him."

"I'm not stopping you," Amy said, grinning. "Oh, the Doctor will be thrilled to see you."

"I knew he was who I thought he was," Jack said, grinning down at Amy. "Has he mentioned me?"

"Once or twice," Amy said, biting her lip to keep from smiling. "If you're the guy he meant."

Jack was silent as they walked, but when they reached the park Amy saw the Doctor walking out. "Amy, I was waiting. What took you so -" But before the Doctor could finish his sentence, he noticed Jack. "Well this is just bad luck..."

"What?" Amy asked, frowning. She looked back at Jack, then back to the Doctor. Another smile formed on her face. "Oh! I'm guessing this is who you didn't want to run into?"

"Hey," Jack said, looking from Amy to the Doctor now. "What do you mean he didn't want to run into me?"

"Jack, when you say it it sounds wrong," The Doctor said, rolling his eyes. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Wow, Doctor," Amy said, raising her eyebrows and stepping back slightly. "You guys really just jump into conversation. Lovely."

"I could ask you the same thing, _Doctor_," Jack said.

"Why say my name like that?" The Doctor asked, slightly shocked at the way Jack had said it. "Oh, by the way, I see a gray hair."

"Well you can really talk, Mr. Face Changer," Jack retorted.

"What?" The Doctor looked confused for a second, then shook his head. "Oh right."

"You regenerated again. When?" Jack asked, now going back into a calm state.

"A year ago," The Doctor said, running his hand through his hair. "Before I met Amy."

Jack looked over at Amy, who was looking in a different direction, eating some chips out of her small bag. He looked back to the Doctor and grinned.

"She's pretty cute," Jack said, eying Amy, grinning.

"I know," The Doctor mumbled, but when Jack looked at him with an odd look, he said: "I mean, sure. I guess she is."

Jack shook his head and laughed, then looked down at his time-manipulator, which beeped once. The Doctor started to walk towards Amy, thinking his conversation with Jack was done.

"Hold up," Jack said, running over towards him. "Hey, I need a favor, Doctor."

"What now?" The Doctor said impatiently, stopping and facing Jack. "I need to get Amy back to the TARDIS. She's cold."

"Let me go with you," Jack said, a serious tone in his voice now. "There's nothing left in Cardiff for me anymore."

The Doctor eyed Jack for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. But only for a while!"

"That's fine," Jack said, nodding. "I just need to get away from Cardiff."

"Can't you do that with your little device?" The Doctor asked, pointing to Jack's wrist.

"It's doesn't go where I want it to anymore," Jack said, shrugging.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Come along, then," he said, walking with Amy back towards the TARDIS. Jack followed, his long jacket blowing in the cold wind.

Once back inside the TARDIS, Amy was happy. It was ten times warmer in here than it was outside. She enjoyed her coffee and chips, then sat quietly beside the TARDIS console. The Doctor ate his, then tossed the bags away. It was silent for a while, until Amy got bored.

"All right," She said, standing up and walking over to Jack and the Doctor. "So what's the history between you two?"

"Nothing exciting," The Doctor said, but Jack laughed and said: "Yeah, right."

Amy turned to Jack. "Why don't _you_ tell me about the history?"

"Gladly." Jack said. He explained to Amy about the first time he'd met the Doctor, then told her about the second time he'd seen the Doctor. It went on for about an hour. Amy liked how he could remember almost every little detail. The last part was what shocked Amy. "He also kissed me once," Jack said, grinning.

"Oi!" The Doctor started in, frowning. "_You_ kissed _me_!"

Amy couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor didn't like it that Amy found this funny, but Jack didn't care. After a while, Amy got rather tired, so she told the Doctor that she was going to go to bed. She walked out the main room of the TARDIS and down a small corridor.

Jack looked at the Doctor, who was leaning against the console. "So you're just traveling with her then?" Jack asked quietly. "No one else?"

"Yes," The Doctor said, looking away from Jack. "Just her."

"What happened to her husband?" Jack asked, slight concern in his voice.

"She didn't have one," The Doctor muttered, pushing himself off of the console and walking around it.

"Don't play dumb," Jack said, serious again. "She's wearing a wedding ring."

The Doctor didn't answer. He tried to concentrate on a small flickering screen on the console. It stayed quiet for a few minutes, until Jack said something else. "Did he die?"

"I don't know," The Doctor answered quickly, his eyes flickering up to meet Jack's. "He was captured. I couldn't turn back. I would have if turning back didn't risk Amy's life, but it did."

"Oh," Jack said, scratching the back of his head. "But Amy doesn't seem...sad."

"She gets over things too quickly," The Doctor said, now looking back at the console. "It's my fault, too. I told her to get over it."

It was quiet again, then Jack yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed, too." He said, walking towards a different corridor than the one Amy had gone down. Jack stopped for a second and turned to look at the Doctor. "You've changed again. Personality wise." The Doctor looked up when Jack had said this, then nodded slowly. "I know," he said quietly. Jack sighed, then walked down the corridor to the room he was going to stay in.

The Doctor stood alone in the console room, thinking. He didn't know where to go from here. Jack was back, _again_. The Doctor thought of places to go next – London in the 1800's, or somewhere completely different. The TARDIS made a slightly odd noise, then the Doctor smiled. The TARDIS had finished recharging. The Doctor put in some co-ordinates and pulled a lever. The TARDIS slowly disappeared out of Cardiff...

* * *

**Leave a review. :)**


	7. Groovy!

**OMG. I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER. :( I feel so bad.  
But it's bbaaaaaaaaaccccckkkkk! :')**

* * *

Amy woke up, her eyes opening slowly. The TARDIS was shaking slightly, which made her aware of what was happening around her. She sat up and got out of bed, walking towards her door. She almost fell as she opened the door – the TARDIS was shaking like mad. Running out into the console room, Amy grabbed hold of the railing to keep from tripping. The Doctor was pressing all sorts of buttons on the console.

"Doctor," Amy shouted over the noise. The Doctor stopped and looked at her. "What are you _doing_?"

The Doctor pulled a lever, which made the TARDIS stop shaking. "Nothing important," he mumbled, turning a dial. "I was trying to get co-ordinates for a place, but I can't."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, now letting go of the railing and walking towards the console. "Where were you trying to go?"

"London, England, 1860," The Doctor mumbled, now leaning against the console and running his hand through his hair. "Hmm..."

Amy rolled her eyes and walked to the console, looking at the buttons, levers, dials, and switches – she wondered what they were all for. The Doctor never really told her what they all did. She was about to press a small green flashing button, but something interrupted her.

"Morning, Amy," It was Jack, fully dressed and ready for another day. "What're you guys doing?"

"Nothing," The Doctor mumbled, turning back to the console. He had the look of disappointment in his eyes, which he didn't have often. "Trying to find somewhere to go."

"Doctor," Amy walked up to the Doctor, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Never mind the 1860's, let's go to the 1960s."

Jack and the Doctor looked at each other, then back to Amy, who was smirking now. "Amy," Jack said, grinning. "You want to go back to the days of hippies?"

"Why not?" Amy said. She grinned and raised her eyebrows. "And let's go to America."

The Doctor and Jack stared at each other once more, then the Doctor shrugged. "All right then," he said as he walked to the console. "America. 1965."

The TARDIS shuddered slightly as the Doctor turned a red dial, flipped a blue switch, and pushed a green button. The screen that sat on top of the console was bleeping slightly. Amy looked at it, confused.

"Doctor," she said as she pointed at the screen. "What does this symbol mean?"

Turning the screen toward himself, the Doctor scanned it with his eyes, taking in the detail of the pentagon-shaped symbol. His brow furrowed as he tried to pull a lever and look at the screen at the same time.

"That's odd," mumbling to himself now, the Doctor tapped on the screen and the little symbol disappeared.

The TARDIS stopped with a thud, which made Amy and Jack fall backwards slightly. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, staring at the screen. Everything was quiet for about a minute, until the Doctor, who was now grinning brightly, pointed to the door. "Ladies first."

Amy put on a smile and ran to the doors, opening them up wide. She could see a vast majority of colors everywhere outside. A thought popped into her head, then she looked down at what she was wearing; a plaid shirt, black jeans...

"Okay, boys," she said, turning around and shutting the doors. "To the wardrobe. We need to be flashy and colorful to fit in here."

Jack grinned. By the look on his face, Amy had guessed that Jack wanted to go to America for a long, long time. "To the wardrobe, then!" Jack said, running off to the men's wardrobe.

Amy smirked at the Doctor. "Looks like you'll have to change out of this," with the last word, she pulled on his bow tie. The Doctor looked aghast. He didn't want to change his wonderful outfit.

In the women's wardrobe room, Amy walked past many different clothing styles. She walked past 90's clothing and 80's clothing, then practically ran past the goth section. Finally she reached 60-70's clothing. She knew exactly what she wanted to wear.

The Doctor made his way to the men's wardrobe, thinking. When he walked in, he saw Jack wearing a pair of bright green bell bottom pants and a bright green shirt to match. The only thing odd about the whole thing was that Jack was wearing a wig. A big wig! It was an afro, basically. The Doctor sighed, walked over to Jack, and yanked the wig off of his head. "No wigs!"

Jack wanted to argue, but didn't. Instead he said, "Aren't you going to change?"

The Doctor stood there, shaking his head. "Nope. I'm the Doctor, I can wear what I want." With that, they walked out and returned to the console room. Jack was about to say something else, but stopped and stared, big eyed, at the center of the room. The Doctor did the same.

Amy was leaning against the console, smiling at them. She was wearing a quite snug pair of turquoise jeans with a matching half-shirt and high heels. Her stomach was bare apart from the little tiny bellybutton piercing. "What're you staring at?" She asked, grinning now. "Let's go!" She ran to the doors and opened them, stepping out onto very green grass. The two guys followed behind her, the Doctor shutting the door as they all stepped out.

There were at least two hundred people outside. Some were standing and talking to each other, others were sitting on tie-dyed blankets, and some were even sitting in trees. A couple people had set up tents with small tables in front of them.

"I'm going to go look around," Amy said, and was gone before the Doctor could say anything to her. Jack was about to walk off, but just as he started the Doctor stopped him with his arm. Jack looked over with an upset look and the Doctor just shook his head.

"Don't," he said as he looked around. "Jack, something isn't right."

"What is it?" Jack asked, now sounding a little worried. "Something bad? Good? What?"

"In between..." the Doctor's words trailed off as he looked closer at everyone who was in what seemed to be a clearing in a woods. Amy was no where to be seen which worried the Doctor quite a bit.

Jack gave a very confused look to the Doctor and said, "So it's good _and_ bad?"

"Could be," the Doctor started walking away from Jack and inhaled the fresh air sharply. "Aha."

"Aha?" Jack was pretty much bewildered now.

"Smell it?" the Doctor asked, smelling the air again. He chuckled and shook his head, some sudden realization settling in his mind. "I know why Amy wanted to come here."

Jack smelled the air then shrugged. "I don't smell anything."

"Concentrate. It's faint," the Doctor mumbled.

Jack inhaled yet again and then a bright grin came to his face. "Ohhh!"

The Doctor started laughing, then walked away from Jack. He needed to find Amy before she ended up doing something she'd regret. Jack followed behind him, winking at some cute looking girls huddled together on a tie-dyed blanket. The girls giggled and whispered to each other, pointing towards the Doctor and Jack.

The Doctor made his way through quite a few couples who were practically glued together by the lips. _Oh god, _the Doctor thought. _I need to find Amy._ Without the Doctor noticing, Jack stopped in his tracks. Of course he would stop! There was a lovely looking girl sitting alone on her own blanket. She wore all white, had sharp blue eyes, and had flowing shoulder-length blond hair. Jack walked over to her blanket and the girl looked up at him, smiling. She pat a spot next to her on the blanket and Jack automatically sat down beside her.

Surely Amy couldn't have gone far. The clearing wasn't _that _big. The Doctor still looked for her here and there, but never found her. "Jack, I can't fin-" He stopped talking as he turned around to see that Jack was no where to be seen. A sigh escaped his lips. "Great," he mumbled to himself, throwing his arms up in the air, then letting them fall back to his sides. Quite a few more people were kissing and stuff now, even some girls were making out with their same-sex hippie friends. He seriously needed to find Amy - fast.

Oddly enough, in the center of the clearing there was a huge rock with a ladder that led to the top. Being the Doctor, he _had_ to climb the rock. When he reached the top he looked down at the people. There were way more than two hundred of them. At least six hundred people were gathered in this clearing. They all seemed to be waiting for something. The Doctor turned around in the opposite direction and he automatically found out what that something was. A lump formed in the pit of his stomach. A huge space ship sat at the very front of the clearing.

Out the corner of his eye the Doctor saw the familiar red hair and turquoise outfit. "Amy!" he shouted, but she didn't seem to hear him. She was walking with a dark-haired man towards a tent. The Doctor could hear her laughing, then he saw something that Amy wouldn't do just randomly; at the front of the tent entrance she grabbed the man's hands in hers and kissed him full-on.

The Doctor got down from the rock and ran towards the tent, which now seemed so much further away. Amy and the man had already gotten into the tent. The Doctor shoved past a few people, knocking them over, and reached the tent. Pulling the doors open he expected to see something totally different from what he was seeing now. Amy and the man were sitting there...eating.

"Amy..." the Doctor said, out of breath from running. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Doctor!" Amy said brightly and stood up, walking over to him. She carried a bowl of something that smelled delicious. "These are amazing. Try them."

In the bowl there were noodle-like things. The Doctor frowned, looked at the guy who was still sitting on the floor of the tent, then took one of the noodle-things and ate it. Instantly he felt lighter than air and could hear himself laughing like a lunatic. Little shapes flew by here and there, the tent looked fifty times bigger, and when he looked down at his hands they looked so weird.

"What is this?" he asked between slight giggles, pointing towards the bowl. "It's awesome."

"I know, right?" Amy said, eating more. "It's called _Tremui_."

"Odd name," the Doctor mumbled. He didn't take any more Tremui from the bowl now. His eyesight was straightening up now and he felt slightly sick.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" Amy looked concerned, but before the Doctor could answer the dark haired man tapped her arm.

"Your friend will be fine," he said. The Doctor looked over at the man. This is the first time he'd seen his face clearly. His golden eyes had slits for pupils and his face looked slightly scaly. Freaking out a little, the Doctor moved his hand towards Amy's arm. Before he got hold, the man pulled Amy towards him. She just laughed and looked at him, not even noticing the monster he really was.

"Let her go," the Doctor was now standing, staring down at the man. "Right now."

"Who do you think you are to demand me to do something?" the man asked. The smirk on his face made him look evil and his voice had changed. It was deeper. The kind of voice that would raise the hairs on the back of your neck.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, but before he could say anything else his stomach gave a jolt, which made him fall backwards towards the door. He got to his feet and tried to walk towards the man again, but every time he'd get close enough to get Amy away from the man there was an awful amount of pain all through his body, which made him back away.

"Who are you?" he asked the man, glaring at him.

The man just laughed and pulled a small device out of his pocket. The small screen had a very familiar symbol on it, and once the Doctor had a good look at it he recognized it automatically. It was the same symbol from the TARDIS screen. The pentagon-shaped symbol turned in circles on the screen.

"It was a warning," the Doctor mumbled to himself. The man frowned slightly and put the device back into his pocket. The look in the Doctor's eyes was fierce and strong. "Tell me who you are right now, Sorvanian."

"How do you know my race?" The man said automatically, a scared look in his eyes now.

"The symbol. It's a Sorvan symbol; it means controller. Humans would call it 'God'." The Doctor said, now trying to move forward again. Yet again though, the pain returned, pushing him back.

"I don't think so, Doctor," the man said, the smirk on his face yet again. Amy sat and watched the whole thing, a dazed look on her face. The Doctor wondered if she even noticed what was happening. "Leave." the man pointed toward the entrance of the tent.

The Doctor eyed Amy, then turned and walked out. He needed to get Amy back, but first he needed to find someone who could stand pain, as long as the pain wasn't from the noodle-like things he had eaten. A sudden thought popped into his head: Jack. The immortal man. Of course, he needed to get Jack to rescue Amy. Sure, it would be tricky, but it would be worth a shot.

Before the Doctor could go anywhere, a young blond haired man came up to him and dropped to his knees. His hands were covering his face and he was sobbing quite loudly. The Doctor would have been concerned, but he really needed to find Jack. As he started to walk away, the man grabbed his arm and looked up at him.

"Save her!" he almost shouted between sobs. "Please, you are the only one who can."

"Save who?" the Doctor asked, trying his best to calm the man down. "And what does this person need saving from?"

"My girlfriend," the man cried, standing up now and facing the Doctor. "Please! He took her. He's going to take them all!"

"Calm down and listen to me," the Doctor said, grabbing the man's shoulders. He calmed down quite a lot at that point. "What's your name?"

"Anthony," the man said.

"Right, Anthony," the Doctor said, nodding. "Who took your girlfriend?"

"Ceratus took her," the man said, pointing towards the tent that the Doctor had just walked out of. "He took her and I _know_ he took your girlfriend, too. It's what he does."

"She's not my girlfriend," the Doctor said, then shook his head. "Never mind that. I have someone who can help, but I need to find him first. I promise I'll find your girlfriend."

Anthony was about to say something, but he didn't get the chance. The Doctor was already walking away, looking through the small groups of people for Jack. Passing through groups of people, the Doctor was starting to think about what Anthony had said: 'It's what he does'. So Ceratus 'takes' people? Strange.

The Doctor spotted Jack, who was sucking face with the blond girl now. "All the time," he muttered, grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him up into a standing position. "Stop it. I need your help."

"I'm busy," Jack said, trying to go back to what he was doing, but the Doctor grabbed his arm again and started walking with him.

Soon they reached the tent that Amy was in with Ceratus. Jack looked at the Doctor, "What do you need me for?" he asked.

"Get Amy out of there," was all the Doctor said. Jack looked confused as to why the Doctor couldn't do it himself, but shrugged and walked into the tent anyway. The Doctor waited patiently outside, waiting for Jack to come out with Amy.

Ten minutes passed and the Doctor started to have thoughts. Maybe Jack had eaten some of the Tremui and forgot what he was doing. Just as the Doctor was about to go into the tent himself, Jack walked out with Amy at his side, looking slightly dazed.

"What took you so long?" the Doctor asked, the worry flushing out of his face and concern taking its place.

"I made a deal with the guy," Jack said it like it was nothing.

The Doctor eyed him for a moment, then grinned. "You threatened him, didn't you?"

"Damn straight," Jack said, grinning like an idiot. "But Amy here is a little dazed and confused. Should I take her back to the TARDIS?"

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded. "Get her back to the TARDIS and you two wait for me there. Got it?"

Jack nodded, then took Amy with him back to the TARDIS. The Doctor, on the other hand, stayed near the tent. There were at least six hundred people in this clearing and an alien space ship. Something good wasn't going to come of this. Making up his mind, the Doctor walked into the tent. Ceratus looked upset; his face was pulled into a frown and he was looking at his feet.

"Ceratus," the Doctor said, standing in the entrance of the tent. At the sound of his name, Ceratus looked up at the Doctor, the frown disappearing from his face and fear replacing it. "The Sorvanian."

"You know my race, my name," Ceratus' voice was quiet and quivery. "How?"

"A man told me your name," the Doctor said, "and I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. Anthony."

"I know who you speak of," Ceratus stood up, his eyes examining the Doctor. "But I don't care about that. How do you know my _race_?"

"I'm a Timelord," the Doctor said, which made Ceratus cringe slightly. "The last of the Timelords. I know almost every race."

"Impossible!" Ceratus hissed, scrambling towards the back of the tent. His face was more reptile-like now.

"Tell me what you're using these people for," the Doctor said, taking a few steps towards him. "Also, explain the space ship."

"My race," Ceratus was now pressed against the back of the tent, fear growing more in his eyes. "I need females to restore my race. We are dying, Doctor. The ship will be used to transport them to my race's new planet."

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, waving his hand in the air. "I sort of figured that. All of you aliens, needing to carry on your race. Don't you think you're dying off for a reason?"

"No." Ceratus said flatly, now standing up straight and facing the Doctor. Even though fear spread through his eyes he didn't seem like he was going to let this go easily. "My race cannot die!"

"Okay," holding his index finger up, the Doctor nodded again. "How many females of your race are left?

"Less than twenty," Ceratus mumbled, looking down at his feet. "Most are young. Three hundred years old at least."

The Doctor let out a laugh and grinned. "Your race isn't dying, Ceratus. You've got your females, and they don't seem...young."

"But they _are_ young!" Ceratus exclaimed, walking straight up to the Doctor now. "I am one thousand years old. I am an adult, they are children to me."

"Oh come on," the Doctor grinned and put his hands together. "Do you think I'm just going to _let_ you take the humans? The females of your race mature ten times faster than the males. You just want to get your races mixed. But again, there's no way I'm letting you take any humans."

The fear appeared in Ceratus' eyes again as he looked up at the Doctor. "I underestimated you, Doctor," he said, trying to sound fearless. "For a Timelord you are quite smart. I didn't expect it."

The Doctor blinked slowly, then looked down. He knew that Ceratus was doing something, because he could feel his mind agreeing with him. Mind-control. _That's_ how the Tremui worked! It made it possible for Ceratus to control people with his mind. That explained the six hundred people out in the middle of nowhere; they must have all eaten some. As the Doctor realized this, he blocked Ceratus out of his mind.

"You are strong," fear was now fully enveloping Ceratus' voice.

The Doctor just stood there, staring him down. Within moments Ceratus was getting restless. "Say something!" He demanded, his voice trembling.

"Leave." the Doctor finally said, pointing towards the tent entrance. "Get on your ship, let the women out, and leave. I don't want to ever see you or any of your race on this planet again." When Ceratus didn't move, the Doctor yelled "Go!"

Ceratus feared for his life now, so he ran towards the tent entrance and out into the clearing. The Doctor stepped out to see him running towards his ship. Ceratus' ship had many different Sorvan symbols on it; one of the symbols was a button, which Ceratus pushed. A huge door opened and at least thirty women walked out, scared and confused. The Doctor walked towards them as the last of them got off of the ship. Ceratus powered the engines of his ship and moved off of the ground slowly. As it raised into the sky the ship shimmered and sped away.

Anthony and nineteen other men ran over to where the Doctor and the women were. They each found their girlfriends and wives. Anthony ran to his dark haired girlfriend and hugged her tightly. "Hannah!" he said, his face nuzzled in her neck. The Doctor smiled. He'd saved the humans again.

The Doctor made his way back to the TARDIS, telling most of the people to go home. Most of them started to leave. Once the Doctor got back to the TARDIS he felt a tap on his shoulder. Anthony and Hannah stood there, smiling at him. "Thank you," Anthony said. "..I'm sorry. I don't even know your name."

"I'm the Doctor," he said, smiling. "And you're welcome." And with that the Doctor walked into the TARDIS and shut the door.

Inside, Jack and Amy stood at the console, dressed in normal clothing again. Amy saw the Doctor, then ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Doctor," she said, "for saving me."

"Nah," the Doctor said, "Jack saved you."

"Yeah, but if it weren't for you Jack would have never bothered to come look for me," Amy said, now grinning. "So I'm thanking you." Amy wrapped her arms around the Doctor and hugged him tightly, then let go.

"Right!" he said, grinning. "Fun day, but I would _not_ like to be doing that again. Amy, good and bad choice for a place to go."

Amy and Jack laughed, nodding. "True," Amy said, rolling her eyes. "So, where to next?"

"Home," the Doctor mumbled. "For both of you."

Amy and Jack stopped laughing and looked quite confused. "Why?"

"I just got here!" Jack protested.

The Doctor didn't even respond. He turned a few dials on the console and the TARDIS started shaking. It stopped a few moments later. "This is your stop, Jack." The Doctor looked up at Jack, a serious look in his eyes. Jack knew that look, and he had to respect what the Doctor was doing.

"Right," Jack nodded, then turned to Amy. "It was fantastic meeting you, Amy." He pulled her into a tight hug, then kissed her cheek, which made her blush slightly.

"Same here, Jack," she said.

Jack looked to the Doctor, saluted him, then walked out to the doors and out of the TARDIS.

"Right, now for you," the Doctor said, looking at Amy. "This is only temporary, Amy."

"But I want to stay here with you!" Amy complained, stamping her foot. "Why can't I?"

"Amy," he walked away from the console and towards her. "You're going to need to go home because what I'm going to do is going to be dangerous."

"Who cares?" Amy said, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows at him. "I can handle dange-"

"I'm going to find Rory," the Doctor said quickly, walking back towards the console.

"Doctor..." Amy looked at him, her voice softer now. "Rory's dead."

"Amy," the Doctor turned around slowly, shaking his head. "No. He's not."

Amy couldn't say anything. She was so confused, and not to mention sad.

"I'm going to get him and bring him back," the Doctor said, "but it's going to be dangerous. Do you remember when we almost got caught by the Wraith? I don't want to put you in that much danger again. Ever."

Amy seemed to understand, because she nodded quickly and said "Okay."

"Good." turning back to the console yet again, the Doctor pressed a few buttons this time and the TARDIS whirred slightly, shook a bit, and then stopped. "This is your stop."

Amy stared at the Doctor for a moment, then ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "Be careful," she said quietly, then broke the hug, walking to the door. Before she stepped out she looked back at the Doctor. "Find my husband." Then she walked out, closing the door behind her.

The Doctor stood alone in the TARDIS. Finding Rory was going to be simple, but difficult. He needed to go back to the day when Rory was taken by the Wraith and save him. _Screw the whole 'Don't cross your own time line' thing._ He thought to himself. He'd do anything to see Amy have true happiness in her eyes again.

As he started to press buttons on the console, he realized he was going to need some help. Professional help...

The TARDIS landed in a cold hallway and the Doctor stepped out. He walked towards a cell with metal bars, grinning at the woman who was staring at him. A smile formed on her face and she said "Well _that_ took you long enough..._Sweety..."_

* * *

**OOOOOOOH. ;D River's BACKKK...after 2 chapters...WOOOOOOT. :P Seems like forever to me, though. I tried to finish this chapter 5 different times in the past 2-3 months and I never got the ending right...but now...it's perfect! :)**

**R&R! :)**


End file.
